Hanging by a Sleeper
by Disturbed Fire
Summary: Fox doesn't want Krystal after she left for Star Wolf. Krystal wants to come back. Read to find out more.  Rated T cuz nobody reads Ms Xcept for adult content. Contains a song and death.


**I made this while feeling shitty, so you can review and cuss me out all you want. This will probably be the only story I make like this. Made to the song 'Bitch Came Back' by Theory of a Dead Man.**

* * *

><p>Fox had once felt his heart break. Now it would never happen again.<p>

He once felt horrible about sending Krystal off Star Fox. Now he was hardened. She was the offender, not him.

He had sent her off for her own protection, and how does she repay him? She goes off and joins Star Wolf.

She had hurt him in the deepest way possible when she wouldn't come back. She stayed for that son-of-a-slut Panther.

Now he was hardened. He didn't love, and didn't want to. The old Fox was gone. Now this one was to take his place. A cold, hard ruthless killer. He didn't even hesitate now. He would kill without question, for whatever reason.

And now she was back.

He had told her not to trust Panther, and what does she do when he breaks her heart? The Bitch Came Back.

I watched her crying on the large monitor of the Great Fox, feeling nothing but the slow burning hate, like molasses in my heart. Once I loved her. Now, never again. For anyone.

"Fox! Please!" *Sob* "Im so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight when you sent me away! I wanted to hurt you then, but I want to be back with you now!"

"I'm not a dog. I don't come when called." I said in my new voice. The one with no emotion. I'd had it ever since I got over her. "But you didn't hurt me enough. Ive moved on. You showed me we aren't right for each other. You made the first move. I've made the second. I'm off the leash."

Falco leaned back in his chair, looking away from his monitor and at me.

"C'mon Fox. Can't you see she's suffering enough?"

"Shut it Lombardi." I hadn't spoken any louder than I was before, but I knew he would shut up, because I was dead inside. I would carry out any threat with no remorse or second thoughts.

"I want to say sorry, but I'm not. You are coming back to me with a broken heart. You shattered mine." I heard one last wail before I turned off the monitor.

This was one of many times she had come calling. She kept coming back.

She once accused him of loving someone else and tried to make him tell her who it was. That was the first time I laughed since she left. But it wasn't warm. It was cold and bitter, it filled the room, yet was hollow. No, I wasn't the same person. Even my eyes had changed. They had gone from their usual emerald green to a dark green, almost black. I had smirked at her and told her "Love? Not since my heart was destroyed."

She had gotten so upset that she had curled up into a ball and cried for minutes before I had turned off the monitor. This was the third week since she had caught Panther with someone else, and this had been the third week since she had started coming.

I chuckled darkly to myself, feeling mildly better that I could still inflict this pain to her even though I had very clearly gotten over her. I felt a twinge in my throat and got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink, grabbing the bottle of wine I usually kept for special occasions.

I drank myself to sleep that night, not worrying about tomorrow. It would come as it would.

I woke up the next morning with the expected hangover. I went straight to the showers, to take a nice cold one. Everything so cold now. I finished and went to the kitchen to grab another swig of wine from the bottle of last night. I finished it off, throwing it at the trash can, hearing the satisfying shatter as it hit bottom. Shatters so easily, then never again. Just like me.

I was looking foreword to my torture session with Krystal this morning. It had almost become therapeutic for me. I walked to the control room, smelling the wine on my own breath. I turned onto the monitor, not seeing anyone contacting them.

No matter, she couldn't stay away.

Fox waited for a while before turning to a news station.

"We have just received a report that there has been another suicide." Fox didn't care, they happened all the time.

"The authorities Have released the name, the young vixen being Krystal Fox."

Now Fox cared. His eyes widened as he saw the details of her death. An intentional drug overdose. She had taken an overdose of sleeping pills. She never woke up. They realized she had gone missing when she hadn't shown up for work that morning. A friend found her dead in her bed.

'No. She couldn't have! That's not like her!' Fox was frantically trying to think of some explanation, but could only come up with one.

A broken heart.

He felt his shatter again. He did still love her. He just wouldn't admit it to himself.

The next morning, Falco went to find Fox, checking in his room. The only thing he found was Fox, hanging by the neck from the pipes on his ceiling.

[Listen to the end of song. You hear the creaks]


End file.
